Rebirth
by Yamishiek
Summary: She knew that she was going to die. She did die, but what happens when hope gives her a second chance. (Female NiGHTs)
1. Chapter 1

**Shiek: Hey everyone I just wanted to make this cute little story abouut niGHTs. From Nights journey of dreams and nights into dreams. I have only play journey of dreams so I can't give much back story but that.**

**Darkla (looking at computer screen): It appears that Jackle is a monster in into dreams...**

**Shiek: Cool, Darklas doing research, also sorry about not posting last week. I haven't been in the best state of mind so my stories are kinda away from me. I will post a new chapter this week (so long as I don't lose it again). Anyway I don't anything but Dreamica. ( also I now Nights is said to be a boy, but come on people. To me Nights is a girl)**

**...**

It had been quiet at the Dream Gate. Owl sighed as he looked at the now empty gate doors. Since NiGHTs had past away neither Helen or Will came anymore. Owl didn't blame them they had their peaceful dreams now, and coming back here would only bring pain to them. Heck, it brought pain to Owl. The Dream Gate was peaceful and full of natopians, but even they were unhappy. NiGHTS always played her flute whenever they were frighten or bored. " Such a sad scene." A gentle voice said.

Owl looked around but saw nothing. _She's here! But why would she appear now of all the times! _Owl thought a the voice continued to ring in his head. He wasn't the only one who heard the voice. All the natopians that were sad and crying were now singing and dancing. They were completely happy because she had returned.

Not so far away from them a woman stood with a smile on her face. She was standing on the stage that always held the ideya of hope. She was even holding two of them in her hands. They yellow orbs glowed brightly on her perfect pale skin hands. " It is time that I change what my brother destroeyed." With that a black hole appeared behind the woman. Without even turning around the woman fell threw the black hole.

NiGHTS contiued to hold herself in the dark world that she now lived in. She knew what she was doing when she killed her creature, but she didn't know she was to be dragged into the darkness with him. Still she didn't reget her choice. Seeing Helen and Will be free from him was all she wanted.

" My, you are quite a special nightmaren aren't you," A voice said. NiGHTS crystal blue eyes sot opened and she quickly looked around the dark abysss.

" Wh-WHo is there," She said as she stood up slowly, it was after all cold in the darkness.

" You poor thing. Your lost forever in the darkness and you pure heart is freezing because of it," The woman voice continued " Do you regret it. Saving those children?"

" No way! The-They are my friends and I-I was proud to give my life for the-em." She said.

" You know everyone is suffering because of you,"

" W-What?" NiGHTS said in surprise.

" Yes, Helen and Will no longer come to the Dream Gate, Owl and the natopians are miserable and it all because of you." NiGhTS fell to her knees. As she took in those words.

" I didn't mean to...I just...wanted to save them...I-I Oh Wizeman, how could I have done this to them. I thought they would just have sweet dreams and forget. That the peace they would have would be enough to make them forget me..."

" You were wrong my dear," Tears fell from NiGHTS eyes as she thought of them. Just thinking of them always brought a tear to her eye because she missed them, but to now that they were hurting made her want to burst out into tears.

" A nightmaren that weeps...I see that you truely love them." A golden light appeared. It was so bright that NiGhTS had to cover her eyes. When she reopened them a woman appear. She looked like a young twenty year old with bright blue eye, skin as pale and beautiful as snow and golden hair. She wore a light blue dress the flowed gracefully around her, on her back was a pair of dragon fly pink wings and above her was a halo crown.

" Wh-who are you?" NiGHTS asked. The woman chuckled.

" I was hoping you knew, but I had a feeling my brother wouldn't tell any of his creations about his sister," NiGHTS jaw dropped as she looked at the woman. " I am Dreamica, the creature of natopians and all peacefulness in a humans dreams." Dreamica said.

NiGHTS was speechless as she stared at the goddess in front of her. "Why would you, the Goddess of Good Dreams, come here?" NiGHTS asked.

" Why else, to test you my dear." Dreamica said as she kneeled down to were NiGHTS was. She lifed NiGHTS chin so the she would look into the goddesses face.

" What were you testing me on?"

" To see if your heart was truely pure," Dreamica said as she stood up. " My brother monster have never shown tears. Even after they have killed and destroey my most beautiful of work but you. You cried just thinking of how you hurt your friends. You gave up your life for them and yet it still pains you to think that they are hurt. My sweet NiGHTS, you are no nightmaren of my brothers. I see that you have a soul that only one of my creature could possess." Dreamica said with a smile as she held her hand out for NiGHTS.

" I want you to be a dream gaurdian of mine." NiGHTS looked at her in awe. A dream guardian was exactle what NiGHTS was trying to be. Instead of stealing Ideya they would help the human get it back.

" I would love to, but...I am forever bound by my creator." NiGHTS said in disgust. Dreamica smiled at the little nightmaren.

" With my power I can give you a new body and with these..." She lifted the two yellow Ideya up. NiGHTs gasped, those were Helens and Wills Ideya. " These will destroey the ties you have with my brother." Dreamica said.

" How.."

" It was both of their most precious dreams. Their most precious dream was to hope that one day you would appear again...They never knew that their Ideya would call out to me..." NiGHTS smiled and nodded her head. Dreamica smiled at her soon to be worker.

" I expect you do a good job," Dreamica said as both she and the two orbs in her hands began to glow. Soon the darkness was devorred into light.

NiGHTS woke up to find herself on the top of the stage. She groaned and slowly lifted herself up. " Your finally awake!" A voice said ash in pounced onto NiGHTS. Laughter was heard in the background. NiGHTS smiled as she looked down at owl.

" Hey you old bird come on, I have to get up." She said and slowly lifted herself up. She then turned to see the nightopians smiling at her.

" We're so happy that you are back." The nightopian said. NiGHTs was both surprised and happy that she could hear their voice and not just baby gurgles.

" Come on you have to see yourself." Another nightopian said. All of them quickly dragged NiGHT to the Dream fountain.

" I don't get it I look the sa-are those wings!" NiGHTS yelled. It was true that her clothes stayed the same but on her back were a pair of beautiful large nitopain butterfly wings.

" That isn't the only change," Owl and everyone bowed as Dreamica suddenly appeared. " This is for you...I expect you were from time to time." She said as she handed night a bautiful silver mask with pink and gold diamons painted on it and large purple feathers.

" I don't think you could make me stop wearing it." NiGHTS said as she put the mask on.

" Good, now then I believe you have some catching up to do." With that Dreamica lifted her pink wings up and took to the sky. NiGHTS smiled, She then turned to see a door with Big Ben as a symbol on it.

" Its time." She said as she lifted her new wings up and walked over to the door. She waved goodbye to the nitopians and owl before she enter the door. She still had two other people to see.

**...**

**Shiek: yea, its done.**

**Darkla: nice job.**

**Shiek: Thanks, I hope you enjoy. I will be doing more spellcaster chapters and also look out for a Black Butler story that I have in mind.**

**Darkla: Remember to comment.**


	2. Announcement

Shiek: Hey guys and girlds who have been looking at my stories. I now I have posted in a long time but right now my computer in being a pain. My google chrome and my micorsoft have stopped working on my computer. I have been try to write my stories here but for some reason after I save my document my stuff still get deleted.

Darkla: Also Shiek is currently working on a realy book. Write now she is working with a person she hopes to be her editor.

Shiek: Do Not worry I am still writing stories and will continue spellcaster love. I plane to start re writing in late november and, or early december. Please be patient and I am sorry for not sending this message out sooner.

Darkla: We do hope to see you hopefully around thanksgiving. We hope you continue to read and enjoy our stories.

Shiek: Yep, but I am not giving up, I just have to get my computer fix. Anyway thank you for your time.


	3. Chapter 2

The sixteen year old girl slowly opened her eyes. When she did she was surprise to find herself at the dream gate. It had been years since she last appeared. Fearing the worst she closed her eyes and began to focus. She opened her palms to see that they were glowing red, green,blue, white and yellow. _Nothing appears to be wrong with me. So why am I here? _She thought to herself.

Suddenly the same type of light caught her attention. She turn to see a familiar sixteen year old boy looking down at his hands. " Will!" She exclaimed with joy. The boy turned to the voice and smiled.

" Hi Helen, it great to see you again." He said as he walked over to her. She nodded to him and smiled.

" It is great to see you again as well." Both then turned to the gate. Both nodded their heads before entering the dream world. They were surpised to see the doors on both sides of the area were there.

" I don't understand. Nothing appears to be wrong so then why are we here?" Helen asked.

" I don't know," It was then that a loud sound came from Helens aqua world. Both quickly ran to the door and enter the nitopian world. Once inside the two stared in surprise to see the loud sound was simply some Nitopians playing. Helen blushed from embarressment while Will scratched his head.

" I guess we really don't need to be here." Helen said.

" Yeah." Both turned to the door and began to make their way back to it.

" So after all these years your going to leave with out saying goodbye?" A voice said. Both Hjelen and Will jumped at the familiar voice.

" That couldn't be..." Helen voiced died.

" Could it?" Will asked her.

" I believe it could," The voice said right behind them. Both of the teens jumped and fell back as they turned to Nights. Said gaurdian was now laughing in front of them.

" NiGHTS!" The both exclaimed. NiGHTS finally stopped laughing at looked at the two.

"Its been awhile Will, Helen. How have you been? You sure both have grown up a bit." NiGHTS said, but neither heard her.

" NiGHTS!" Both quickly jumped up and gave her the biggest hug they could. NiGHTS was taken off gaurd and they all fell down laughing while they embraced one another. The Nitopians all awhed as they looked at the cute scene in front of them. Finally after about a minute everyone let go.

NiGHTS looked in surprise at the two. They really had grown up since she had passed. Helen nolonger had her hair pinned up. Her bleache blonde hair fell half way to her back. She had a beautiful pink blouse and a slim dark blue skirt on with no long pants. She also wore actual heel and had a hint of make up on her.

Will had become much tall, a little bit over NiGHTS, and he clearly showed that he was an athelete. His hair was still the same, but he no longer wore a vest. It was a simple long red shirt and a pair of jeans. He also wore simple black sneakers. _Where did all that time go by? _NiGHTS thought to herself as she still could remember the tiny little kids infront of her.

" How are you alive?" Helen asked in amazement.

" Well you see Wiseman isn't the only great dream being here," NiGHTS said.

" There's more...how many? are they like Wiseman? Are you in some kinda trouble?" Will exclaimed.

" Wow. Wow. Will slow down. Yes there are more like Wiseman. How many not even I know that, but the one that brought me back to life is nothing like Wiseman. In fact she is the creature of Nitopia." NiGHTS answered. Both teens stared stun at her. " Her name is Dreamica and she gave me another chance at life so long as I became a guardian."

" A guardian?" Helen asked

" Yes, it is a being that protects dreams. So basically I just do what I normally do." NiGHTS said.

" So she isn't forcing you to do anything?" Will asked.

" No, she is not forcing me to do anything. Unlike Wiseman Dreamica believes in free will. That is why she uses all of her power creating the perfect dream world for each individual; instead of creating creature that she would force to do her bidding."

" What about the nitopians?"

" Well a dream world wouldn't be fun if it was lonely now would it?" NiGHTS said. " Nitopians are free creature that do as they please. Dreamica does nothing to stop them or to hurt them." NiGHTS said as she turned to some of the creature. It was then that will and Helens eyes widen.

" NiGHTS, you have wings!" They exclaimed. NiGHTS turned around and lifted her pink wings up.

" Oh yeah. I forgot about these. They really don't do much. I mean I don't need to use them to fly. I guess it is just kind of a symbol that I am a guardian." NiGHTS said.

" Thats really cool." It was then that a shadow floated over them. NiGHTS smiled and turned to them.

" Hey lets Dualise and get that octopaw! I want to see if we can beat those old records!" NiGHTS exclaimed with joy as she held her hands out. Will and Helen laughed while all three of them took one another hands.

Not far from where they were owl watched with worry. " You know what will happen now that NiGHTS is free my goddess." The woman smiled at her creation.

" Owl, You now that you do not need to call me that. I am fine with you calling me by my name." Dreamica said softly to him.

" I am sorry My goddess, but I feel much better talking formal." Owl replied.

" I had a feeling you would say that." Dreamica chuckled.

" Are you sure this was the right thing?" Owl said once more. " You know that you have opened a gateway between both the living and the dead worlds..."

" I know very well what will happen. I have know it for years know, but it will be all worth it if we are successful."

" And if NiGHTS fails?" Owl asked in fear.

"...Then I will die and so will all the Nitopian worlds that I have created." Dreamica said seriously.

" No, you have to stop this. Ever person will lose themselfs to darkness if you die!"

" It is to late. I know that he has already began his journey of becoming free." Dreamica said in a calm tone.

" Why are you so calm about this?!" Owl exclaimed. Dreamica chuckled to herself as she began to pet Owl. The old bird quickly relaxed to the touch and floated closure for more.

" You silly old bird. You are my first creation. I would have thought that you would know me better then that," Dreamica said as she smiled down to the owl. Even though he was very old to humans and NiGHTS. She still saw the little baby owl that she first created.

" So you have a plan," Owl spoke.

" I do. Though I do not know what trouble we will have to face I do know this. NiGHTS is strong and with her new powers she will win against anything put infront of her."

" New powers?" Owl asked.

Dreamica smile " You didn't think I just gave her those wings for nothing. Did you?"

...

Shiek: Yay I am back and I like how this chapter came out.

Darkla: So NiGHTS rebirth has also opened up something else.

Shiek: Yep, I am sure you can guess what it is, but I bet you wont know what will happen.

Darkla: remember to review and subscribe.

Shiek: Yep I hoped you enjoyed. Also I don't own anything but Dreamica. I hope you look forward to reading more of this story and I will try to update more. Bye! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Shiek: I own nothing but Braid, Emma and Flower all rights go to proper owners...Enjoy. :)**

Hidden within the darkness of shadows a grey mist began to form. It swirled with pleasure as darkness itself gave cries of pains. Slowly the mist began to consume the darkness until a shadow began to form. It grew with every cry and soon a hand formed in the darkness. Slowly it tested every finger one at a time.

Once the hand was comfortable a eye snapped open on it palm. It mixed colored eyes change to purple with happiness. Slowly the eye shifted it gaze over to the weeping darkness that surrounded it. The eye became a vortex as it sucked up more of the darkness for power. It continued this until another hand appeared. Soon the second hand began the same process.

It was until a white crack appeared in the darkness that the two hands stopped. Slowly one moved to analysis the white crack. Slowly it brought its thumb over the broken part. The eye winced as the pure light burned it thumb. It slowly floated backed to the other hand. The two eyes stared at one another before once more turning to the crack.

It was the only way for them to be free and truly grow and become the creature it once was. As swiftly as possible the first hand formed a fist and smashed it way through the crack. The darkness shatter and an image began to take it place. A girl about twelve years old sat on a picnic blanket with one of her dolls. She smiled as a plate of cookies floated over to them.

Her brown eyes brighten as she imaged her moms fresh homemade cookies. Two tiny fairies appeared behind and began to weave her long black hair into a braid. " I love you hair!" One fairy exclaimed in happiness as it touched the beautiful hair.

" Thank you, th-" The girl stopped talking as she noticed something move from the corner of her eye.

" Whats wrong Emma?" The other fairy asked.

" I thought I saw something," Emma said. When she turned to the fairies she noticed a distant look in their eyes. " Are you okay?" She asked her two friends in worry. Both of the fairies shook their heads and smiled at her.

" We are just fine Emma, do not worry about us." One fairy went to go get flowers while the other one continued to braid Emma's hair.

Emma smiled as she saw the other fairy come flying by with some pretty bright lilies. Emma closed her eyes and simply enjoyed her tea as the fairies continued their work.

" Your hair is so beautiful,"

" Yes, so very beautiful,"

" In fact..."

" I think we want it!" Emma cried out as her hair was given a harsh tug. She slightly turned her head and screamed at what she saw. The two fairies now had demonic red eyes and sharp shark like teeth. They then quickly turned into shadow creatures and began to drag Emma away from her warm room. Emma dragged her feet as they continued to pull her into a corner of her room, which was now pitch black.

Emma was thrown into the dark corner and the dark creatures quickly blocked all the exit for her. " Why are you doing this!" Emma cried out in fear as curled into herself.

"...Need...it..." Emma head turned to the corner where she heard the weak voice. It sounded like a man who was hurt.

" Are you okay?" Emma asked as she slowly stood up from her corner. She walked over to were the voice came from. " Where are you?" Emma asked as all she saw was pitch black.

" Need...a...home." The voice said.

" You don't have a home. Then you should get a job. That is what my mommy says...My mommy also said I shouldn't talk to strangers so I am going to leave now." Emma said as she turned to head back to find an exit.

" NO!" The voice yelled causing the shadows two shake. The two shadow fairies whimpered in fear while Emma looked around in shock.

" I need a home and power to live...I need...YOUR DREAMS!" A hand appeared and a dark purple beam instantly shot out of it and hit the poor girl. Emma gave a cry of pain as she felt something being torn from her. Slowly the pain was to much for her that she blacked out.

The eye held joy as four ideya appeared from out of the girl. She was missing the poor red one that could have saved her. The hand smiled and soon the ideyas began to change colors. Instead of blue, yellow, white and green they turned into black, grey, purple and brown. They swirlded around the hands and began to glow.

The hands soon multiplied into four more. The eyes on them all glowed with happiness as they began to circle around one another. The made signs with their hands and each eye change to a different color. A purple light formed in the middle and a body quickly grew from it. Wiseman stood proudly in the dark corner.

" You have done well my pets...I will let you live as a reward." Wiseman said. The two fairies jumped with joy and quickly bowed to Wiseman.

" Thank you master!" The both said.

" As for your names you will be Braid and you will be Flower." Braid and Flower smiled at this and a red energy quickly transformed the two shadow fairies.

Braid was now a dark purple fairy black hair, clothes and moth wings. While Flower was a red fairy with green clothes and wings, her hair is red like her skin. Both smiled at their new forms. Wiseman didn't care about their happiness. So long as they did what he told he would reward them. His body then shifted to the small girl and the dark ideya that was floating above her.

" Do not stay asleep to long my sweet human. You are going to help me destroy all peaceful dreams, but first...it time I reclaimed my dark kingdom."

Emma's world slowly began to collapse in on itself and shadows quickly cover the destroyed ball room. Braid and flower dragged Emma over to a black thrown that Wiseman had created. Broken glass and torn dolls covered the dark room that soon began to turn into a mid-evil kingdom. Wiseman's eyes held pleasure with them as his dark land began to resurface.

He then turned to the dark ideya's. " I was able to make the ideya's of nightmares. With these they will help summon my pets once more." Slowly the four ideya rised and the dark room was cover in light. Braid and Flower protected Emma's face from the harsh light. They were simply so bright that they could burn your eyes with them close.

Wiseman looked on with happiness as his creature began to rise. They all stood up slowly and proudly as they looked at their master. The one closest to Wiseman smiled. " We are ready to serve you once more my master."

" Very good, I expect much from you Reala." Wiseman said as he took his place on his own dark thrown.

" Of course." Reala said with a sharp smile. It was good to be alive. 

**...**

**Shiek: DUN DUN DUUHHHH. There back. **

**Darkla: Oh my. Well that was a waste. What was the point of NiGHTS dying in the first place.**

**(Throws book in Darkla face) Shiek: Hush. There is an upside to NiGHTS dying and everyone coming back. **

**Darkla...ko**

**Shiek: Anyways I like to thank all those who asked me to continue this story. I am very happy to say that I will and I have a few surprise in my mind for you. I have also been debating if I should make Reala kinda have a crush for NiGHTS. Let me know what you think. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


End file.
